


Glitter in the Waves

by boldlyanxious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: Begins in season 3. Marinette realizes that her feelings for Adrien can't continue after his advice about Lila. She wants to move on but she starts by focusing on herself.Luka confesses beautifully but Marinette can't act before her heart has had a chance to get over what she has realized was an unhealthy obsession with her classmate.The first chapter is a bit out of order for season 3.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

~Chameleon~

Marinette finished her homework and even tried working on a new design but her head was still buzzing from the day. Chameleon had been a tough akuma. And she felt like she had done everything herself. Sure Chat Noir has jumped in the way to save her but he had just made her have to fight a copy of him. If he had shown up sooner or found a different way to help her he may have actually been a part of the battle.

It was so draining to fight him. He was bigger and stronger than her. Also, she was fairly certain he did some sort of training as a civilian. It caused her to need to come up with even more clever solutions and be quicker. Her speed and ingenuity had saved her again but she preferred they work as a team.

Marinette huffed again in frustration and flopped onto her bed. She could hear the voices of Alya, Adrien, and Lila in her head tauntingly repeating themselves:

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men should do nothing."

"We.are.at.war."

"As long as you and I know the truth what does it matter?"

"You'll lose your friends and wind up all alone and Adrien will soon be mine"

Marinette put her ear buds in and tried to drown out the words with music. She couldn't hold back the tears from the day. Every time she saw Adrien's smiling face on the wall she could feel his judgement. She angrily ripped his face off from everywhere she could reach from her bed and threw them off the loft. That just made her cry harder. She felt Tikki stroking her hair until she calmed into sleep.

Her parents could tell she was upset when she came down for dinner later. She knew she probably looked a mess. But they didn't pry or try to force her to talk about it.

"Oh Sweetie, was school really rough today?" her mom asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"You know you can come to us with anything," her dad waited while she nodded her head. "Well, we won't badger you about it. We know sometimes things are tough but you aren't alone."

Marinette suddenly sobbed. She wasn't even expecting it but that was exactly what she needed to hear. Her parents both rushed over to give her hugs. "I'm okay," Marinette said, breathing to calm herself. "I thought I was done but you guys said what I needed, and now here I am crying again."

"We forget sometimes just how hard it is to be a teenager." Sabine said. "I was practicing making chocolate truffles today. I'll grab you a couple to eat with your dinner."

As her mom rushed off her dad gave her one more hug that completely covered her. "I'll make some rainbow croissants in the morning. They will taste the same but hopefully brighten your morning."

Marinette felt much lighter. She was suddenly very hungry for dinner. Even so, she was happy that they were having a comforting, warm soup that was easy to eat.

When she got back to her room she readied for bed right away. She made sure her bag was ready with all her school things and had clothes that made her feel confident picked out. She stopped at her computer only to look up suggestions for skills she might need as a fashion designer in addition to drawing and sewing. She had looked at Adrien's schedule and made a realization that it was always full of lessons. Most of these lessons were things his father picked for him but they were picked for a purpose to shape him for what he wanted from Adrien as an adult.

\---

It was another week before Marinette pulled down another picture near her computer. Something about his eyes reminded her of the disappointed look he gave her when she came too close to questioning one of Lila's lies. The only other one who saw that look was Lila. The look she gave was even worse and made Marinette too queasy to finish her lunch.

Rather than dwelling on it she finished a coordinating mother/daughter ensemble for Nadja and Manon Chamack. Nadja had preferred a clean cut business suit but Manon was excited for the flowy layered high-low dress that would float up around her when she would spin.

Marinette always felt a bit guilty about taking money for commissions from friends but she had plans for this money. It would get her enrolled in an online course that would help her with the financial aspect of the fashion industry. She was paying slightly over the original cost of the course because the instructor was doing it as an individualized instruction plan to be set at a place Marinette could manage and also with some additional details specifically to help Marinette in her plans to start a commission website.

~Oblivio~

Alya gushed about LadyNoir the whole way back on the bus from Montparnasse Tower. There was enough other excited conversation joining in that no one noticed how quiet Marinette was on the subject. She just felt sick.

This was so much worse than their Valentine's day kiss that most people wrote off as just to break the spell on Chat Noir. This kiss was one of love that both her and Chat Noir wanted but neither of them could remember. 

Internally Marinette was freaking out while her classmates talked all around her about how hot the kiss was and how it definitely meant Ladybug and Chat Noir were meant to be. On the Ladyblog, Alya was running the discussion for all of Paris with the same conclusion. Her private moment, her first intentional kiss was just gossip and she didn't even remember it.

She wondered how Chat Noir would take it. He looked so giddy when Alya had shown them the picture. Marinette had been so embarrassed. Now she was worried that Chat Noir would be even more relentless. He already completely ignored her rejection just believing that someday he would wear her down, now he would feel he had proof. Marinette didn't want to be worn down. She wanted love to make her feel light and carefree, like she was flying through the air on her yo-yo.

~Puppeteer~

Marinette had always been frustrated with how oblivious Adrien was when she mixed up her words or turned into a blushing mess in front of him. Tonight as she pulled down all but her two favorite posters of Adrien by her desk and finally removed the embarrassing calendar she couldn't be more happy that she was able to pass off her rejected confession as a prank.

Now at least she knew he was in love with someone else and that would hopefully help her move on. But for now she only felt heartache. This was so much worse when he asked her for help with asking out Kagami. Now that she thought about it, he was probably in love with Kagami. Marinette didn't know her well, she seemed closed off and Marinette thought she didn't like her much. But she was probably exactly the type of beautiful, confident, accomplished girl that Adrien would prefer and his father would approve of.

She had no energy for design work or to start her new online course. She just put on her favorite mood lifting albums and started outlining a schedule for herself leaving plenty of room for school work and class representative responsibilities. She also added a weekly design bake she had talked to her parents about. They would let her do a "fashion bake" that she would decorate just for fun. They might not sell but her parents were willing to take a chance to give her more baking and decorating practice.

She had a basic schedule laid out when she stopped and decided dancing around her room wildly was exactly what she needed. Her parents came to see what the racket was and ended up joining her for a few songs before they had to head to bed.

"Sweetie, that trash looks full. I can take it down for you if it all needs to go out." Sabine was clearly letting Marinette know she could see the contents and would help her with the baggage. Emotional or physical.

"Oh Maman, you don't need to do that. You don't have to take my trash down for me. Even when it is hard."

"Even better," Tom said. "I will get the trash. I still have to take the bakery bag out before I lock up. If you are certain it all needs to go away."

"I am." Marinette said. "I think I need to do something else in here." Tom took the bags and headed down.

"Well I know a great designer whose designs would look great on the walls. She is really something." Sabine started. "You are getting a bit older now. It is probably time to start thinking about a new decorating style. We can get some paint and fabrics if you want to change the look. Maybe some curtains to hang to improve your changing area."

"I think I would like that. I might rearrange everything. I'll have to think about a new color scheme."

"Well let us know what you decide. Don't stay up too late. School tomorrow."

"Do you think you could help me wake up tomorrow? Before you do your morning meditation? I'd like to do that with you."

"Of course dear. I'll start trying early. Never know how long it will take to get you up." Sabine said, her twinkling eyes meeting her daughter's rolling eyes.

~Desperada~

Marinette headed to the Couffaine house boat to finish getting measurements for Kitty Section costumes. She had the designs all worked out and she was so excited to finish them. She stayed to hear them play but felt completely thrown when Adrien showed up with Kagami.

It was really too soon for her to deal with this. The thought of dating her was so far from his mind he couldn't even believe she was confessing to him let alone wanting to date her. 

But Marinette didn't stop reeling because suddenly Jagged Stone showed up and wanted her opinion on a new band member. Her brain couldn't handle this. She was still stuck on Adrien and trying to make him the answer even though she knew Luka would clearly be a better option for the band.

She just wanted to crawl in a hole until her brain could connect again but she had no choice to become Ladybug when the akuma showed up. Still she turned to Adrien even when he failed 25,913 times. Finally they got it right after Viperion tried a few times. Ladybug couldn't afford to have Marinette's foggy brain interfering with battles. They were getting too tough.

\---

Marinette spent her evening in the bakery. She made fancy teacup cookies decorated with delicate icing, glittery sugar, and non-pariels. It was nice to have something to focus on rather than getting lost in her head.

When she did head up to bed she was very tired. She managed to drift to sleep right away. She couldn't remember what she was dreaming. It didn't seem related but she still popped up in bed while it was still dark and still. And said, "Adrien is Chat Noir."

It wasn't a question. She wasn't trying to dig for information from Tikki who looked very drowsy and confused. She just knew, as if all the clues suddenly made a clear picture. "What do you mean Marinette? Why aren't you asleep?" Tikki asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry I woke you. I was asleep and then I just knew. I don't even feel tired anymore. You should go back to sleep."

"I think we need to talk about this, Marinette."

"There isn't anything to talk about Tikki. Knowing doesn't change anything, as a hero or a civilian. He doesn't love me."

"He loves Ladybug."

"Ladybug is all he sees. Even skipping the part where I was lying to hide my identity, Chat Noir was no more able to love me as Marinette than Adrien."

"But you are the same person either way. Could you love Chat Noir?"

"I think I could have at the beginning. I may have if it hadn't been for Adrien. But now I have had time to see how he behaves in love and I'm not impressed."

"But he is so romantic."

"It does appear that way. But he also does not listen to what I want. He puts his belief in destiny and true love ahead of my feelings constantly. Oftentimes this includes my feelings about the mission coming first. It has made battles harder than they need to be and I fear it could cost us everything if it continues."

"So this doesn't make you love Chat Noir?"

"No. But I think it will help me move past Adrien."

"Oh Marinette," Tikki went over to snuggle against Marinette's cheek.

"Wait, Adrien said something about the girl he loves. He must have been talking about Ladybug. He can't very well go around saying he loves Ladybug if he can't admit to actually knowing her that well."

"That fits. What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm going to bake. I don't think I will get back to sleep and that will be a good way to burn some energy. I'll bring my history paper to work on during the down time."

\---

School that day was just weird. She would hear and see Chat Noir with everything Adrien said or did. It helped her relax around him so they actually were able to talk and even joke around. Alya thought there was some sort of conspiracy and didn't accept that Marinette had just woken up in the night so she was too tired to care.

Alya invited herself over for lunch to get the details. Sitting in Marinette's room, Alya was shocked by all the changes. "Gurl, you pulled down all his posters and everything. What happened?"

"It's time for a change. I'm redecorating the whole thing once I make some choices. My parents said I could paint and everything."

"So then, you will find new places for pretty boy's faces?"

"No. I have some plans but I want to leave a lot of space open. I'll have some pictures of friends around but I want a lot to focus on my designs and plans."

But not love plans? Even if it isn't Sunshine Child you have plenty of options."

"I don't need to think about the options. I need to find myself before I lose myself in a guy."

"Are you suggesting I lost myself in a guy? There isn't anything wrong with having a boyfriend."

"No. Not you, Alya. Me." Marinette fiddles with a string on her pants. "I've been so focused on trying to be noticed by Adrien and even trying to become the person I think he wants that I stopped focusing on what I want for me."

"Wow. That's pretty heavy stuff. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't keeping it from you. Mostly I was still processing. Still am actually."

"So if Adrien asked you out today, you wouldn't say yes."

"No. I can't say I would."

"Are you going to ever tell him you did love him?"

"I'm not sure there is any reason to. It would not be helpful for either of us. Telling him as if it's all in the past would make it sound like he did something wrong or that our relationship is over. Just because it isn't romantic doesn't mean we won't still be friends."

"Boy is probably gonna fall for you so hard when he gets a chance to see you acting like you. Your confidence with any other person is breathtaking. That's why so many boys fall for you."

"I'm sure it won't last. Boys may crush on me but they don't seem to stick. I think I'm more of a passing fancy or a phase."

"I bet there are boys you haven't even thought of who love you. Probably girls too."

"Well they will all have to wait until I'm done with me. And with school. We need to head back."

"You said you made cookies today. Do we get some?"

"Yeah. We'll take enough to share."

~Silencer~

Marinette once again found herself in her room repeating the words she had heard. This time instead of breaking her own heart she feared it would be her doing the hurting. She liked Luka a lot. But the level of his feelings was daunting.

[You’re the most extraordinary girl, Marinette. Clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You’re the music that’s been playing inside my head since the day we first met.]

"Tikki, what am I supposed to do?"

"You like Luka well enough. Would it be that bad to date him."

"I'm afraid that I would just latch on with all my leftover feelings for Adrien and just hurt both of us."

"That's a good way to look at it. Even if what he said about you was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard."

"It really was beautiful. He was wrong when he told me before he wasn't as good with words."

After dinner, Marinette helped her mom with the clean up while her dad finished closing down the bakery.

"Maman, did you ever have someone ask you out that you liked but you were afraid they liked you too much?"

"You think someone could like another too much to date them?"

"Well, if one person feels like it was love at first sight but the other person wasn't sure or liked someone else a lot."

"Sweetie, it takes time to get over a person you put your whole heart into. I think it's important to be completely honest with this person especially if he is a friend."

"You think I should tell him everything?"

"The details are yours dear. But the only way he can make decisions about his heart is to know the state of yours."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"I know. Strong feelings are a risk that feels like we have no control over. It's like we absorb the essence of another person and find they made their way into our heart."

"It's not so easy getting it out again."

"No. It isn't. Maybe you should try meeting some other people. Not necessarily dating them but getting a feel for your reactions."

"You think that could help?"

"It certainly won't hurt to get some perspective. It could clear up your heart. And in my experience, taking a risk on someone whose feelings come on faster than yours is worth it." She winked at her daughter and walked over to meet her husband as he came up.

"What are my beautiful ladies talking about?"

"Love and heartbreak. Then we ended talking about you and me." She reached up to kiss him.

"That sounds like a happy ending. Now, do we get to play video games since we finished our chores?"

"Of course dear."


	2. Chapter 2

That Friday after school she and Alya were going for ice cream and hanging out for the afternoon when they saw Kim run up as they left the bakery. "Marinette!" Kim called out as he pulled her away by her arm."You have to come with me."

"Wait, where are we going?" Marinette asked as he dragged her off in the wrong direction. "Alya and I are gonna get ice cream." Kim appeared to not hear her as he continued guiding her forcefully to go with him. "Alya! help. Stop recording me and stop this."

"You can do all that later. Right now I need you." He said lifting her off her feet as she tried to go back the way she was originally headed.

"Kim admits to needing Marinette as he attempts to drag her back to his cave." Alya says to the camera, still recording. "Marinette, how do you respond? Will you give in to his show of dominance? Will you find love?"

"You are not helping! Kim, stop it. Alya?!?" Marinette said, still struggling even as Kim hoisted her up to his shoulder and turned back to wherever he was taking her. "I demand an explanation. You cannot pick me up and move me just because you can."

"So you are moved by him?"

"Alya!"

"You have to come to rugby tryouts with me. I have to get onto the lycee team. The season goes into next year so I can join their team."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kim put her down as they reached the edge of the field but continued to shove her in front of him so she couldn't run back. "Kim! I don't understand. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not asking you out. Ondine is over there. You can sit with her. You have to stay. You are a lucky charm."

"You owe me ice cream!" Marinette shouted at him as he ran off to join the tryouts.

"So as we can see Marinette is moved by the brute force. You saw it here first. She wants to see the boy again." Alya was still narrating into her phone.

"Stop recording. You better not post that."

"Too late!" Alya says laughing at her.

"I need new friends." Marinette grumbled. They both went and sat by Ondine to cheer on Kim.

\---

Marinette had dragged her feet getting out of the house the next morning, resisting doing what she knew she needed to do. She had practiced her words but they still didn't feel right. As she walked up to the boat she heard she couldn't hide the uneasiness from her face.

"Permission to come aboard?" Her voice was as hesitant as she felt.

"Of course Marinette. Were we expecting you?"

"No. I was nearby and needed to talk to Luka if he is around." Rose and Juleka shared a look before Juleka answered.

"He should be down there. I will go get him for you."

"Thanks." Marinette said. She turned to Rose after Juleka walked away. "So you guys have any plans this weekend or are you just hanging out together?"

"We heard there was a Carnival Tropical near Champs-Elysées on Sunday. We might go watch."

"Oh. I heard about that. If you get any good pictures of the costumes I would love to see them. My parents need me at the bakery then. But I have a cookie design that will fit the theme. Maybe I'll have time to make them."

"Oh I bet they will be cute and tasty. I want a picture or a bite." Rose laughed. Then they both turned as they heard the Couffaine siblings approaching talking in quiet voices.

"Hey Marinette, I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I didn't call ahead. I probably should have. Can I interest you in walking around with me for a bit?"

"Yeah. Of course." He gestured for her to walk ahead of him to exit the house boat. Marinette started walking slowly along the water Luka matched her pace. When Marinette failed to start speaking Luka reached out to her to get her to stop and turn, he asked, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"It's-- ah. I mean-" Marinette's breath caught. Luka pulled her to an empty bench and they sat down. She was surprised when he used his thumb to gently brush a tear from her cheek.

"Marinette," She looked up at him. "I have suspicions about what you brought me out here to say, but you have to say it."

"It's so hard. I can't look at your face and--"

"Then, don't look. Look down or up. Did you practice before you came over?" She nodded her head. "Practice one more time." He picked up her hands to rest them gently on his. One thumb brushed the back of her fingers gently to calm her.

Marinette took a breath and pushed it out slowly. She tried looking up, then down, but she didn't start until she closed her eyes and took in another deep breath. "Luka, I like you a lot but for a long time my heart has been filled with another. I think you may already know about that, sometimes it feels like everybody knows. But even though my feelings have faded, my heart can't move on so soon. I care about you so I can't risk my heart latching on with leftover feelings. You deserve more than that." Marinette paused to take a few more calming breaths. "Advice I've gotten suggests trying new things and even meeting with new people. I have been doing other things but I wanted you to hear from me that I might go out with others."

"But not me?" He said quietly. She opened her eyes then to see that his eyes had become pools of sadness.

"I don't expect you to understand Luka." He put a finger to her lips. "I never wanted to hurt you. But I have to do this for me."

He leaned over to her and paused waiting for confirmation. Marinette nodded and his lips met her cheek briefly. "I understand logically. But my heart aches. Thank you for being so clear. I wish you had gotten the same clarity in your past heartbreak."

"Please stop being so nice about everything. I feel awful."

"I have to go."

"Do you want me to walk back with you?"

"No. It isn't far and now I need space."

\---

"I got so many views on that video. You and Kim are like famous now."

"Yeah. It's great. Some lycee boy I don't know thought it would be funny to drag me off when I took out the bakery trash on Monday."

"Ha. He tried to kidnap you!"

"Don't laugh. It's your fault."

"Not mine. Kim started it."

"Hey. It worked. I made the team."

"Is that what is important now? My dad wanted to kill him."

"Please tell me you got video."

"I was too busy punching him in the face."

"Marinette, you hit someone?" Adrien said as he and Nino came into the classroom.

"He was trying to kidnap her." Alya laughed.

"Stop it. You are ruining my life."

"Will it make it better if I give some of the other guys on the team your number?"

"What? No!"

"Ondine told me I couldn't just give it to them without asking you so I told them to try finding you at your parents' bakery."

"You couldn't give them my number so you told them where I live?"

"Yeah. They think you are super cute."

"Marinette's gonna get lycee boys asking her out." Nino teased, joining the conversation.

"Marinette already has lycee boys ask her out. She definitely caught mffthr" Marinette lunged at Alya covering her mouth.

"That's enough out of you. You started this. It needs to stop. You too." She pointed at Kim.

"Wait, who did--" Kim started to ask.

"No. Enough!" Marinette said firmly. "I don't need help. This discussion is over. No kidnapping or giving out my number or address. Just leave it alone. Let me get over my romantic failings and move on by myself."

"But--"

"No. The guy from Monday was probably one of the guys you gave my address to. Stop it. Next time you want me somewhere ask me." Marinette pulled out her books for class. "Did anyone else not finish the reading for chemistry? I still have the last 3 questions to finish before class this afternoon."

\---

It had been a few weeks and Marinette hadn't heard from Luka at all. Juleka was pretty short with Marinette and mostly gave her the cold shoulder. Rose was still talking to her but preferred to avoid her and all conflict. Marinette was able to corner her in the locker room and make sure he was doing okay. That involved a lot more apologies than she expected. 

It was that Friday that Kim guided her out of school to a boy he introduced as Henri the captain of the lycee rugby team. Kim waved as he left them together and ran the rest of the way down the stairs to meet up with Ondine.

"Um hi. I'm Marinette, but maybe you already know that."

"I do. But I've wanted to meet you for awhile. I saw you came to the try outs but I didn't make it your way before you left."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, I thought you were really pretty and everyone seems to be friends with you. Then I found out you designed Jagged Stone's album cover and thought you might be too cool."

"Oh. Yeah. I did."

"I have a game tomorrow. I would like it if you were there. But I would like it even more if you would let me take you somewhere after."

I have some things to catch up on tomorrow but maybe early afternoon. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought ice cream or smoothie and walking along the river. Maybe going to the arcade."

"I think it is supposed to rain in the afternoon. It's why I am busy in the morning. Maybe that cafe by the arcade at 2. And we can go to the arcade if you win your game."

"Why only if I win?"

"Because if you lose it would be a shame for you to be defeated twice in one day."

"That cocky are you."

"Confident. I'll see you there tomorrow at 2."

\---

Marinette was happy with how much she got done the next morning. Her favorite sewing supply store and a great sale and she had definitely gotten some great deals. She had also been to a specialty baking supply store. She mostly was looking around for ideas but she found a book with some ideas she liked and a guide to making her own sprinkles. She also was able to get a few paint chip colors to decide on what color to paint her room. 

She also had her eye on a rather large desk that was more expensive than her parents would probably want to pay for. But in addition to having space for her computer and homework and some nice storage it had another side to it with an adjustable surface that she could use angled when she was drawing. 

Marinette had finished all her errands when Sabine called to ask when she would get back to the bakery. She let her know she was on the way and would be just a few minutes. Sabine told her someone would be waiting on her wanting to special order her cookies.

When Marinette walked through the bakery door she saw a woman talking with her Mom, who introduced a woman and her daughters who wanted to have her cookies at their birthday party. Marinette was pretty surprised. They were asking if they could make them at the party and wanted Marinette there to show them how. Since it wasn't for a few weeks Marinette took her information so they could discuss details later after Marinette had thought out logistics and could start working on a price quote if she wanted to do it.

\---

It has barely been an hour since she met up with Henri and she was already over it. She was ready to tear her hair out to keep from screaming in frustration. Or maybe his. She wasn't too particular.

"Okay. I need to leave now."

"No, don't do that." He said standing himself between her and the door. "We haven't even been that long."

"Really because it feels like it's been forever."

"Does that mean you feel really comfortable with me?"

"No it means I'm not having any fun and I have too many other things to do to use up all my free time with someone who can't handle losing a game."

"Hey Little Baguette. What are you doing here without the rest of the squad?" Marinette looked up to see Alya's older sister walk into the arcade with friends.

"Oh hey, Anansi. I was just playing a few rounds with a new friend. You look ready for a match. Are you heading there or did you finish one."

"Oh. I finished them. I had 3 matches and I won all."

"Great job. It's a good day for it. Henri is on the rugby team and they won the game today too." She said gesturing to the boy.

"Oh, I know you. You go to my school. I didn't know you guys knew each other."

"We met through Kim. He just made the team recently."

"Kim from the video Alya posted. Etta and Ella love it. It's the only thing they play now. They take turns being Kim."

"That would be adorable if I weren't the joke." Marinette face palmed. "Well I was headed out. I think the rain has stopped for a bit."

"I will walk you back and maybe we can set up another time to meet up."

"I'm okay on my own."

"What about your number so I can call you to do this again."

"I think once was enough. Good job with your game today." Marinette side stepped his arm that reached out and walked out. She didn't look back but she was fairly certain Anansi kept him from following her out.

\---

Juleka had been in Marinette's room many times over the years but she was surprised to see how much it has changed so quickly. It was clearly still in the process of being remodeled but Juleka could tell that Marinette was majorly shifting her focus. She smiled a little to see that the only picture of only Adrien was featuring the hat Marinette designed prominently. She also liked the pictures Marinette had of Kitty Section and of Luka. She reached out to touch the one where he looked so happy with a softness in his eyes. Juleka knew he was looking at Marinette while she was explaining a design and when she dropped her phone it captured him perfectly, smiling with his guitar in his lap.

Juleka turned when Marinette came down from her balcony. "Hey Juleka, have you been here long? I was on my balcony." She moved her bags of fabric from the chaise so Juleka could sit. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess. I'm in the process of rearranging but I can't finish until I make some decisions."

"No. I like what you are going for. I see you are setting up your designs with more space."

"I'm trying to pick a new color too. I picked up some options while I was out. I still like pink but maybe I'll go for something more neutral that would be easy to make work with other styles whenever I feel like changing it up."

"Cool." Juleka got quiet and looked down.

"But you came here to talk to me. You are upset with me?" Marinette asked quietly.

"It's not you Marinette. I am upset and I'm taking it out on you. I don't like to see Luka hurting."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Juleka took a step closer to her but stopped short of reaching out. "We are really close. Luka told me everything you said. I think it was well thought out. You did the right thing."

"It doesn't feel like it. I really hate hurting him."

"Is that why you took down all your other pictures?"

"They were actually gone before that. I have been trying to focus more on me and what I want."

"Do you think that is Henri?"

"What?"

"Are you going out with him?"

"I saw him earlier. With any luck that will be the end of our interactions."

"I hope so too. I really don't want you to date him."

"Because it will hurt Luka?"

"Yes, but Luka would hurt knowing you are with anyone, but he wants you to be happy anyway. Henri is a special case."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He and Luka have gone to school together for years. He is Luka's Chloe. He has always liked to make Luka feel bad about anything."

"You think Henri knows how Luka feels about me?"

"I don't know that. I wouldn't put it past him to do that. But you are pretty noticeable on your own and there is something about you that draws people in." Juleka looked down with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"Luka matters more to me than some random guy. I already told him we wouldn't be seeing each other again but I want you to know I would have done that for Luka."


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later Alya and Marinette were in Marinette's room having just painted the walls and quite a bit of each other. Marinette had chosen a dark, neutral grey for the walls but once the paint was dry she had many plans to brighten it up significantly. Accents in her signature pink were to be added as her flowered design would trail across one wall.

She was waiting on some decisions until after she saw how her new desk worked in the space. She was still overjoyed that they were willing to pay that much for it. They had agreed that it would be a good investment to help her through lycee especially with her continued interest in art and fashion.

When they stopped painting each other Marinette told her all about her most recent undertaking with the bakery. Her cookie designs could be special ordered as an activity to do at home.

"I'm calling it Marinette's Half-baked designs."

"That is so cute. I bet Ella and Etta will want to do that for their party next month."

"I could probably do it discounted. My parents are letting me keep the profit after the cost of making them. One of the sets is even designing a superhero."

"That is so cool. You could bring some to Rose's party."

"I told you I wasn't going to that. You said you would deliver my gift."

"Come on gurl. I know it's at the Couffaine's place but you can't avoid seeing Luka forever."

"It won't be forever. But for now it is better this way."

"Okay. Well, I better go so I can clean up and change. Nino and I are heading over there together."

"Tell me all about it later. I'll see you Monday at school."

\---

Marinette had cleaned up as much as possible and changed. She was sure Alya would be proud of the thick streak of paint she hadn't been able to wash out of her hair. She pulled it back anyway and prepared to head out to the park and work on some designs.

She had been working for a while and no longer was paying any attention to anything else when a voice pulled her back. "Everyone noticed that you weren't able to come to the party."

"Luka. I -ah- I'm just really busy."

"Marinette, come to the party. Rose really wants you there."

"I'm working on some designs."

"I know you, Marinette. You want to be with your friends. Nothing you are doing can't wait. I bet this is even the outfit you wanted to wear to the party. The one all your friends are at."

"All my friends who want to see me there will be okay. I worry about a friend who doesn't want to see me right now."

"Come." Luka said simply as he reached out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She quickly collected her things and sent a message to her parents that she decided to go to the party.

They walked in silence to the Liberty and as the boarded Luka evaporated before Marinette even noticed. When she joined the others there was a sudden boost in the noise level as everyone was happy she had finished her obligations in time.

"Marinette, it's been so long since I've seen you, your hair is turning grey " Alya exclaimed.

"I washed it three times and I don't think it made a difference. I'm gonna just have to shave that side of my head."

"But your hair is getting so long. You should keep it like this." Rose said.

"Marinette would never do something as wild as that with her hair." Alya said laughing.

"Don't worry next time you sleep over I'll do yours to match." Marinette said with a sudden gleam in her eyes.

"That sounds like it would be a good dare." Kim said.

"We need another challenge to prevent Kim from doing dares." Nathaniel said.

"How about I just put on music so loud no one can hear him." Nino offered.

"Definitely!" Alix yelled.

The party had started in the middle of the afternoon but even after demolishing an impressive taco bar and a large portion of a cake delivered by Marinette's parents, the teenagers were still laughing and having fun.

Marinette had seen Luka move through the crowd a few times but she was pretty certain he was holding off on them interacting. She has seen him move off toward the far side of the boat where it was quieter a while ago. She wasn't going to be the one to approach him right now. She would let him give all the space he needed, she was just really happy he had gotten her to come today.

Adrien had just gotten off the phone after working really hard to convince Nathalie to convince his father to let him stay late for the party that was expected to continue for quite a while longer. Kitty Section was supposed to play soon and they asked him to join in. He interrupted Luka who was staring at the water with a notebook in his lap instead of his typical guitar.

"Hey Luka. You look lost in thought. Did the waves carry your thoughts away?" Adrien asked after he hung up the phone.

I'm just admiring how the sun shines on the water reflecting back a brilliance that the eyes can't fully capture. Even as I can feel it shining all around me not glaring in the eyes but just radiating perfection that you want to just bask in." He looked away from the waves across the boat to see his muse laughing at the party. "Even when night comes and you know the sun is shining perfectly somewhere else you just know that soon you will see the sun again and hope she will shine on you."

Adrien got the feeling he was still to lost in whatever he was thinking or writing to make coherent conversation. "That's a lot to think about. You aren't actually talking about the water though, are you? You sound like you are in love?"

"I am." He says simply and confidently. He stood and picked up his guitar. "But my words seem to pale in comparison to her. She radiates light and warmth that I'm certain it is what shames the sun into the darkness of night. Even then you can still see the stars sparkling in awe of her."

As he turned back Juleka engulfed him in a hug with tears in her eyes. As Adrien just breathed, "Wow. That is poetry."

"How much of that did you hear?" Luka asked, eyeing Juleka suspiciously.

"Not much. Just -um" she dropped her voice low and quiet, "all of it. I didn't mean to. I came to tell you guys we were ready to start."

"You two go ahead. I'll be just a moment. Want to grab an extra pick. Always need a back up."

The band started playing a few minutes later. Everyone was dancing around and having a great time. The songs slowed down and so did the dancers. Marinette danced with Nathaniel and then Max but her dance with Kim was cut short when he decided it would be fun to try throwing Alix in the Seine while she wasn't expecting it.

Marinette smacked his arm and scolded him for bad timing. She turned and motioned at Alya to stop recording them so she could get video of Rose and Juleka coming down to dance while the boys continued to play. 

They played a few songs that got progressively softer and slower. Now only the couples were dancing. After they finished Rose still held on to Juleka but asked, "Luka, will you play your new song?"

"It isn't ready to play."

"I've heard you playing the tune. It sounds pretty well worked out. I know you have been writing away in your notebook. You had it out just a few minutes ago. Can you play what you have?" Rose's eyes were big and pleading. "It's my birthday."

There was a chorus of agreement as the other party goers joined in to convince him to let them hear what he had. Luka didn't say anything but he went to his backpack and pulled out a notebook. He made some notes for Adrien to accompany on the keyboard and after a brief explanation they started in on a warm, quiet tune that was building up. Ivan set his guitar down to dance with Mylene leaving just Luka on acoustic and Adrien on keyboard.

Luka ended up having the intro repeat several times before he was ready to sing. His voice was full of emotion as he bared his heart while intentionally not looking at the girl for whom they were written.

Light shining on the little ocean   
Bright smile on your face   
Let me be the sun shining down   
The glitter in your waves   
As the waves crash in the wind   
I taste the salty air  
We'll face the storm together  
I don't fear the dark clouds 

The guitar continued but the sounds were less happy. His voice contained more emotion when he continued.

The waves are ever changing  
I am unmoored, alone here  
When my ship is battered  
The sails are falling down  
Love never felt so reckless  
My heart reaches out until  
I find my beacon in the storm  
Let your blue eyes bring me home 

Marinette watched in awe as Luka sang. His eyes closed and the music flowing out of him. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath. The only thing she was aware of was how her legs suddenly didn't want to hold her up. Then as he sang the last line his eyes opened and connected with hers. The air had to have been filled with electricity for the jolt Marinette felt.

She was suddenly aware of what was going on around her again but she felt dizzy. They were cheering and clapping for the song. No one else must have noticed her disorientation. Luka had vanished from the stage after saying he was going to find himself a drink but the rest of the band had gotten back together and were singing their unicorn song. Marinette snuck off while everyone started jumping and dancing to the next song. 

She had to get off the boat to breathe. She sat on a bench close by and started at the water flowing past. The sun was lower now so it was less glittering and more flowing silk with blue and gold. She turned as she heard a voice say her name. She forgot how green Adrien's eyes were."Marinette, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." Marinette said but she wiped her face and her hand came back wet. Adrien handed her a handkerchief. "Oh, I guess I am. I didn't realize."

He sat next to her and put this hand on her back. "Tell me what happened. Did you and Alya fight? Because I can't actually help with that. She's terrifying."

Marinette laughed. "I think I'm just confused." Adrien pulled her close and gave her a half hug running his hand on her arm.

"You said a while back that you were getting over a heartbreak. Is that it?"

"Something like that. I just feel like I'm making all the wrong decisions."

"I'm here if you need Marinette. Talking can help." She turned to him and then started to pull away when she realized how close his face was. But his hand reached up to her face and touched her cheek. "Hold on you have an eyelash." She held still as he brushed it away. His eyes looked up to her to tell her he got it but instead he held out the eyelash while he said, "Your eyes are so blue."

Adrien seemed to come to after a moment and realize he was holding her. His cheeks turned pink and he mumbled an apology as he pulled away from her. Marinette released her breath slowly and was shocked that she felt relieved when he pulled away. Marinette told him she needed to head back and tried not to rush away so it would appear like just another interaction but she felt even more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention was to continue posting weekend but this was the last chapter I already had finished and I was unable to write at all last week. Hopefully I'll be about to maintain regular updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were still a bit tense between Marinette and Juleka. Marinette felt better knowing that Juleka wasn't mad at her but it did make certain classes a bit awkward if Rose felt like she needed to not talk to Marinette too much. But it was a day that Juleka left early for a doctor's appointment and Alya and Nino had lunch alone together that Marinette and Rose ended up talking quite a bit. Rose couldn't help herself when she saw the princess doll cookies Marinette designed.

Marinette shared the cookies and told her they were a practice for a party she was helping with soon. Rose thought it all sounded like so much fun that Marinette told her she would ask if she could bring Rose with her to the party. Marinette was a little nervous to be guiding so many children but Rose loved children and crafting so she would probably be a good fit. Marinette didn't mention the money but she thought once she saw how much work went into each part of the making and decorating/teaching she could give Rose a portion of what she was earning.

During the rest of lunch Marinette was happy to catch up with Rose more than she had in weeks. She was finally able to see the pictures Rose took at the carnival tropical and Marinette showed her the cookies she had made to sell that weekend. They had been very popular and sold out quickly even after Marinette made a double batch to replace them she had none left over to share. The closest to a dangerous topic they got to was talking about the band. Marinette was happy to hear about their shows coming up over the summer and hoped her schedule would clear up so she could attend one. Marinette told her she had even done a practice cookie batch that matched the unicorn masks. They both knew that even though Marinette was perpetually busy that her schedule clearing up had a lot more to do with her and Luka rather than making time but they didn't talk about that. They chatted about other summer plans until it was time to return to class.

\---

Adrien was walking too slow while trying to not make it obvious he was listening to a boy visiting another school asking Marinette about the art club. As class president she was leading the visiting class in an opportunity to meet some of the people who would be going to the lycee next year. Adrien wondered if he was even interested in art or just looking to talk to Marinette more. She had pointed out several students who were in the art club but he latched on to Marinette.

Adrien got himself ready to interrupt when he felt a hand pull him away and his back was pushed into a wall around the corner. "Dude, what is going on?"

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"You tell me. What is your deal with Marinette?"

"There is no deal. Marinette is a friend." Adrien said the words right and kept his breathing calm but he put his hand to the back of his neck which Nino knew was his nervous habit when he was uncertain or being sneaky, in this case Nino suspected a little of both. Nino just raised his eyebrows, and Adrien dropped the hand to his side with a blush.

"I'm not blind. Hell, I've been there too. Probably all the boys in the class have tried to catch her eye at some point."

"Her eyes." Adrien whispered dreamily. "No there is nothing. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do I need to get Alya involved? I practically had to tackle her away." Adrien's eyes widened at the thought. "Got your attention, I see. Please tell me what you are thinking or planning."

"I don't have a plan."

"Well figure it out before it gets creepy."

\---

Summer break started off with an outdoor party in one of the parks for the whole lycee including all those from the other collèges that would be moving up to the same lycee. It was an excuse for all the kids to meet each other and hopefully have a chance to build some new friendships over the break. There was food and games. A couple of the art kids were doing face painting and there was supposed to be a surprise concert when it got dark.

Marinette's face was half-covered with a shimmering design that Nathaniel had just finished. Alix was finishing Alya's tiger design when Marinette tripped into them. Alya looked up at Marinette with a gleam in her eyes. Marinette made a squeak sound before running off. Alya chased after her. Marinette sought shelter behind Mylene but Ivan laughed at her as he pulled Mylene to him and left Marinette to fend for herself. Marinette ran between 2 trees over to where a group of new lycee students they didn't know were gathered. Marinette avoided them with a shouted apology then rushed Alya and then pivoted away to head towards Kim and Max, they ignored her but a couple of the guys from the rugby team were there and Marinette didn't really want to talk to them so she ran through and kept running. She was headed right for Nino and Adrien. It was a risk but Marinette had plans to get Nino on her side to divert Alya.

Adrien was watching Marinette as she ran up between him and Nino. She grabbed Nino by the shoulders and pushed him towards Alya. "You know she is my girlfriend right?"

"Yeah. But yesterday I gave her macarons to share with you and she didn't tell you." Nino turned to Alya with a look of betrayal. "They were the raspberry lemon ones you like."

Nino moved forward and grabbed Alya and they started struggling. Marinette leaned over and rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath while laughing at Alya. She turned in shock when Adrien grabbed her from behind. "Nino, you have her and I have Marinette. So they belong in the fountain?"

"Seems right. They probably want to cool off after all that running in this heat." The boys began forcing the girls closer to the fountain while they fought against it. Nino had Alya on the edge and lifted her. She held onto him and kept talking to him trying to convince him to stop. She must have said the right thing just in time because after he lifted her to drop her in he changed to pulling her back to him and kissing her. Marinette's hand snatched out to grab hold of Nino before she got to the edge of the fountain. Nino just pulled away and went back to kissing Alya. 

Suddenly everyone was watching and cheering for her to be dunked. Adrien moved to lift Marinette to force her into the fountain but Marinette clung to him as if her life depended on it. He lifted her legs up in one arm and tickled her side with his other hand until she released him. He stepped into the fountain to dunk her and then raised his arms in victory. The crowd was cheering when Marinette resurfaced and Adrien was not expecting to suddenly have his legs kicked out from under him so he fell on his butt into the fountain.

He laughed as he stood back up and reached down to offer her a hand up. She made a face at him and moved to the edge to pull herself up. Alya reached to help Marinette so when she stood she wrapped her arms around her making Alya scream. Nino guided Adrien out and when they were close he said too quietly for the crowd that had gathered, "Are you still trying to tell me there is nothing going on?"

"I don't understand it, Nino. It was like an instant shift. We were just talking as friends and then suddenly I couldn't think or breathe."

"I have been there, my man. Looks like someone else feels the same." They watched a boy approach Marinette and Alya.

Marinette turned at the offer of a clean towel. She took it and wrapped it around herself but she was not looking at the boy like she was grateful to him. "I guess you know where to find me if I don't return it." He looked down sheepishly and mumbled an apology. His voice was quiet when he introduced himself as Alexandre. Marinette recognised him as the boy who has tried to grab her outside the bakery. He explained that it was a dare and that he had learned his lesson. One of the girls from his collège offered Marinette a dress she had so she could get out of her wet clothes. Adrien thought he was going to die when he saw her in a Chat Noir inspired dress. It was an off the shoulder bodice black with emerald green accents. The bottom had loose layers with the same green sticking or from the bottom.

Adrien realized he had left his phone in his pocket and now it was as wet as his clothes. He used Nino's phone to send a text to Nathalie that he had no phone and that he could probably find clothes to purchase nearby. She responded that she would use Nino as a contact but that she would be bringing clothes because he was still the face of the brand.

Nathalie was all business when she came with dry clothes. She took his phone to get it fixed or get a replacement and informed him that videos of him and Marinette were already posted online. Right before she got back in the car she paused before saying, "If you aren't careful, you are at a risk of getting engaged or married to that girl at that fountain. It's becoming your spot." She smirked at his shocked look before she got into the car and it pulled away.

\---

Marinette paused at the celebration to make a quick sketch and notes so she wouldn't forget her design idea. Suddenly hands covered her eyes from behind and she yelped in shock. She squealed with joy when she saw that it was none other than Jagged Stone looking very odd in his incognito clothes.

"Hey Little Lady, who taught you to be off by yourself at a party? So not rockin'"

"I've been enjoying it. I just had to get an idea down before I forgot."

"I understand that. Feels like the ideas just skip away if you don't get them down immediately. But I have Penny."

"Convenient. Hi Penny. So are you sneaking around for fun or are you the surprise music guest?"

"Sneaking. I'm not sneaking." Jagged huffed in mock offense."Can you believe these accusations, Penny? Sneaking."

"Oh course. She must be confused by your incognito look." Penny reassured Jagged. "Good to see you, Marinette. We are part of the surprise performance but we are not the only ones. Just keep it to yourself." 

"Psst Penny?" The group turned at a stage whisper from a boy who was trying to not be noticed except by the one he was calling.

"Jasper," Penny exclaimed. "I knew you were around here somewhere. Why are you hiding?"

"Well I knew you were incognito and I didn't want to alert the hoardes to you being here."

"We appreciate that." Penny turned back to Jagged and Marinette and introduced her younger brother to them. Jagged had met him before but was introduced again anyway. Marinette quickly found out that he was a big fan of Jagged, like his sister, and that the album she designed was his favorite cover.

The four of them stuck to the edge of the crowd. Jagged put this arm around Marinette to discuss a couple designs he would need her for coming up. She pulled her sketchbook out to do a rough sketch based on what he was saying but he told her Penny would workout details with her on scheduling and pay before she did any other work beyond initial impressions. After a bit Jagged and Penny needed to go off to work on setting up for the show.

When Marinette found out that Jasper didn't have many friends around she dragged him off with her to meet her friends. They took to him like they did to Lila when she arrived. But his stories of traveling with an acrobatic dance troupe were actually true. They were curious how he was able to get such an opportunity at his age. Even with a lot of skill being discovered without a connection was rare. He explained that it was a bit of an accident when he pulled a jump scare prank with acrobatic flare on his sister Penelope and someone she knew connected him to the troupe that was unexpectedly needing a new member.

Lila was immediately telling stories about all the dancers she knew and about her exceptional skills. She actually had to pass up the opportunity to join the troupe before he was offered the spot because it interfered with her charity work. When she heard that Jasper had interest in choreography she offered to introduce him to her contacts. She had her hand on his forearm and had her leg not quite brushing against his as he leaned against the statue. She looked up at him with an expectant smile waiting for his response.

"Oh," he said, sounding disappointed. "That really does sound like a great opportunity. But for now I'm hoping to work with my sister. It's been hard being away from her while I traveled. Perhaps when I'm a bit older and done with school work I will have more time."

That response seemed to satisfy Lila and he was able to easily escape her space with her thinking she had another thrall. Marinette noticed that he obscured his sister's identity and didn't mention any other connections which she was now almost certain he had. She made a mental note that he seemed to be a good judge of character. She wasn't sure if anyone else noticed but as they all hung out as a group he was open and friendly with everyone and was immediately well liked but he always has a legitimate reason to shift away from Lila or not notice her thrilling stories quite as much as she appreciated.

The surprise musical guests were XY, Clara Nightingale, and then ended with Jagged Stone. They were not elaborate sets. Each sang a few songs before passing on the microphone. The crowd loved it. Jagged's last song was from the album with her art. It was not the most popular or most played song of his but it was Marinette's favorite. Luka shared the opinion and now she thought of him whenever she heard it. Usually that made her like it even more. He may have the same feeling and think of her because during the last part of the song she looked over and their eyes met. She knew she should smile and look away but she couldn't seem to. The last note of the song broke the spell and both blinked and looked away. Marinette caught Juleka's gaze next and realized that their moment had not gone unnoticed. She looked down guiltily and when she glanced back up both Couffaine's were gone from sight. Marinette walked on to meet with Alya so they could go to her place for a sleepover.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was aching when the bakery finally had a lull. She expected she looked a mess. She and Alya had stayed up very late and Ella and Etta had woken them much earlier than they appreciated but Alya was in charge for the morning. She needed to rush to change for the party she was working at today. She was happy the mother was coming to pick her and Rose up because she didn't want to think about jostling around on the subway with all the party supplies they needed.

She changed quickly and when she came back down to the bakery Rose was already there looking very cute in her party dress that was as close as she had to a princess dress. Marinette was wearing a similar style. It was her fanciest dress with the fullest skirt that she put a puffy petticoat under. She had a tiara for each of them and she stepped back behind the counter to retrieve the packages of cookies and decorations before heading over to Rose. It wasn't until she focused on Rose when she got over to her that she realized she wasn't alone 

Jasper was behind where Rose was standing bent over looking in one of the display cases. She was a little surprised to see him, especially with Rose. He popped up and smiled at her when she approached.

"I came to see you, but I am definitely having some of these fruit tarts. Pretty sure I'll have to get some for Penny too or she will lock me out." Jasper said.

"You came to see me?"

"Yeah. I didn't get your number last night so I told Penny to give it to me but she refused. Can you believe that?"

"I would expect that she would confirm with me before giving out my number or telling someone where I live." Marinette replied.

"She did say she would ask you. But Jagged asked why I didn't just stop by your parents bakery."

"That sounds like him."

"You mean Jagged Stone?" Rose asked in shock.

"Yeah. My sister runs his schedule so he was there and he is a big fan of Marinette's."

"Wow." said Rose. "That is so cool."

He pulled out a small bouquet of flowers. They were made from paper in Marinette's signature pink accented with silver paper. He held it out towards Marinette. She took it with a small smile.

"This is so pretty. Did you make it?" Marinette asked.

"I did. One of the members of the troupe used to make them so I had an opportunity to learn how during breaks from performing or practicing." he said.

"Oh, teach me. Maybe I'll see you again over the summer or in the fall when we will be at the same lycee." Rose's voice had an excited squeal to it.

"I could do that much of my time is available over there summer outside of rehearsals for a few local gigs," he said.

"Marinette, your ride is here." Sabine said.

"We need to go now. Sorry it's right when you got here." Marinette said.

"It was a risk worth taking. Go. I'll leave my number here for you to get ahold of me. I'll ask you out then," he said with a grin.

Marinette blushed and waved rather than responding before her and Rose headed out the door.

\---

There party was a huge hit. Rose was excitedly talking about how she would like to do it again. She was super happy about Marinette splitting the money she earned from the party. Marinette told her that Alya had mentioned her sisters might want to do cookie decorating for their party and maybe she could see if Rose could plan it. Maybe party planning could be a way to make a bit of money in times that wouldn't interfere with band performances or school.

Marinette was so tired when she got home that she barely started awake to eat something before she went right to bed. The plan was to meet at the park out by the school in the morning. Mostly it was Bustier's class but others had been invited after the end of school party. They wanted to make a few plans for a trip to the sea, they had picked Etretat during their meeting before school let out but there were details to finalize.

The next morning was overcast and wet. It was still dim when Marinette woke but she was shocked to find it was late. Only 20 minutes to get ready or it would have been if she hadn't seen that no one was going because it was so wet and cold. Marinette wanted to just pull the covers back over her head and sleep but hunger drove her from her bed. She had slept a very long time.

Her dad called her down while she was getting ready to tell her she had a friend waiting. She finished quickly and headed down to the bakery. She was very surprised to see Luka there waiting with 2 paper cups of hot chocolate.

"Hey Marinette. Do you want to sit in the park and see if it warms up?"

"Yeah. I'll just get a sweater and a towel for the bench. Do you want a croissant? I'm having a chocolate one."

"I'll take the same. You can't have too much chocolate." He smiled back at her.

After a few minutes they walked over to the park and sat watching the fountain splash water. It was very full from the rain overnight. They talked about Kitty Section and Marinette's cookie designs. They moved on to school and summer plans. It felt stiff at first but eventually they felt like friends meeting after a long absence. Nothing of a romantic nature was mentioned at all. Without saying anything to each other it had become a topic to avoid, at least for now.

They were saying goodbye when Marinette saw messages from Alya to meet. She messaged her parents so they wouldn't worry and was headed that way when she and Luka saw wasps headed towards them. He used his body as a shield to protect her from the stings. She could tell it hurt him when they stung him but he still managed to get out:

"Go. Save us."

She didn't have time to worry about what she thought that meant. She just rushed to find a place to hide and transform.

\---

Marinette was devastated with the loss of the guardian. Marianne told her that it wasn't her fault but it was hard for her to believe. He had been exposed because of a mistake she had made and that felt like a clear indication of her guilt. Tikki tried to talk her down but all the responsibilities she now faced were weighing on her. It was only hours ago that her biggest concern was over her love life. Now she could feel the weight of the world on her and she didn't know if she could handle it.

She heard a thump on her balcony so she went to investigate. She opened the hatch and found Chat Noir. Taking a breath she went out to greet him. "Hey, that was a rough one for you guys today. Are you okay?" Chat Noir pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I should be asking if you are okay," he released her slowly and watched her eyes as he added, "my lady." Marinette couldn't keep her eyes from going wide but she covered it with a laugh.

"Oh wow. I guess you are doing okay. Still making jokes." She put a hand on his chest to push him away but he held her firm.

"I am not joking and you know it. I'm not sure how I didn't see it before now. Maybe I did see subconsciously. I've come to you for comfort and for advice. I've even been lost in your eyes when you didn't wear the mask."

This time she did push away from him. "You are being ridiculous and not making any sense."

"I don't know how to make sense anymore. I have found you and now I can tell you that despite your belief that I wouldn't love the girl out of the mask that I am here."

"Oh please. There is no way in the world anyone would believe Adrien Agreste would fall for the clumsy, baker's daughter." Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"How long have you known?" He whispered.

"Since right after Desperada. There were too many things that didn't line up after several battles but I woke up in the night after that and I just knew. I couldn't unsee it."

"So what now?"

"I don't even know. Somehow I have to be a guardian but I don't even know how."

"Hey, it's okay. Come here." He pulled her back to him to hug her. "I'm here too. I'm your partner and we are in this together." Marinette sank into him and released a deep breath. It was several minutes before they pulled away. They were silent until Marinette was called down to the bakery by her parents. Chat Noir jumped away with a salute. He was a few buildings away when he turned to look back at her as she climbed into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that it's been so long since I've updated.
> 
> Hope it was with the wait but it's still gonna drag along before the happy ending with hopefully many cute moments before then.


End file.
